herofandomcom-20200223-history
Darma
Darma is the tritagonist of the 2016 animated comedy Rock Dog. She is voiced by Mae Whitman who has also voiced Tinker Bell, Shanti, Batgirl, Rose and April O'Neil. Bio :Darma has been playing her bass guitar at Rock n' Roll Park for years, knowing that persistence and hard work will get her somewhere. With her approachable demeanor and grounded sensibilities, she is not only a cool rocker, but a genuine and loyal friend. Personality She is a kind, down to earth vixen; she is always trying to help her friends and like to encourage everybody that has a bad day to never lose hope on their dreams. Physical Appearance Darma is a teenage red vixen with orange and cream fur with cream fur on her muzzle and tail. She has black nose, amber eyes and black trimmed claws. She wears a gray hooded sweatshirt with white zipper, green plaid skirt, dark gray tights and black boots. ''Rock Dog'' She considers Bodi a "nutjob" when he first meets them, but is kind enough to give him a chance, considering that her drummer partner Germur is even more eccentric. She is less pleased with fellow band member Trey's arrogant, egotistical attitude and his shameless humiliation of Bodi in a shred-off and setting him up for further embarrassment at Angus Scattergood's house. When she meets Bodi in the park the next day, he claims to have spent the entire morning with Angus. Darma thinks Bodi is just making stuff up to impress her and Germur. She is not bothered, and rather finds it cute. Upon a third meeting, Bodi claims that he and Angus wrote a song together, soon to be heard on the radio. When Angus takes full credit and neglects to even mention Bodi in a broadcast, Darma is compassionate upon seeing a heartbroken Bodi and invites him to join her and Germur for some noodles, however, Bodi doesn't give an answer, and decides to leave him alone. After the rain stops, she and Germur return to the park to offer Bodi some noodles, but find him missing. They discover clues that Bodi was kidnapped. Moments later, both are dumbstruck by the arrival of Angus Scattergood himself, searching for Bodi to apologize. He invites them to help find Bodi, where they soon locate him outside Linnux's fight club. Darma and Germur embrace Bodi warmly, thankful that he's alright, but learn he needs to return to Snow Mountain immediately to stop the wolves. Upon arriving at the village, Darma exclaims that they need to help Bodi, who is being chased by the wolves. They don't get far after Germur crashes Angus's bus, but are soon swept up in Bodi's discovery of his own "fire", using his music to literally lift up everyone into the air, subduing the wolves peacefully. She joins in the celebration of Bodi having saved the village and achieving his dream of being a rock star. Darma and Germur accompany Bodi and Angus as they give a concert for everyone. Trivia *She was Bodi's first friend in the city. *She is ambidextrous. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good